The durability of electronic devices is a major concern to consumers. Protective cases for cell phones, tablets, laptops and other electronic devices are in high demand. Many of these cases protect against scratches and other physical damage, but few protect against damage caused by moisture (e.g., water, water vapor, liquids, vapors of other liquids, etc.), such as electrical shorting, corrosion, contamination and the like. Those cases that do protect against moisture damage generally do so by ensuring that the electronic device is not exposed to moisture; a typical case that protects against water damage envelops and seals the entire electronic device. Waterproof cases are often bulky, and increase the dimensions of the electronic devices they are intended to protect.
The housings of some electronic devices are designed to prevent the ingress of water. A variety of features may be used to create moisture-tight seals at locations of a housing that are vulnerable to ingress of moisture. Electronic devices with sealed housings are often referred to as “waterproof devices.” Existing waterproof devices may have designs that prevent the ingress of liquids, such as water, but they also typically prevent the egress of water and other liquids that may be trapped within the interior of a waterproof device.
Some companies, such as HzO, Inc. (“HzO”), take a different approach to protecting electronic devices from moisture. HzO applies a thin film coating to circuitry and components inside an electronic device to provide protection from moisture and other potentially damaging factors. This thin film protects the electronic device from moisture without the need for seals and other features that could undesirably add to the size of the electronic device. The HzO coating protects the electronic device from accidental exposure to moisture, even if the electronic device is dropped in water, rained on or otherwise exposed to potentially damaging levels of moisture.
Whether or not an electronic device has a waterproof housing or has been treated with an internal moisture-resistant coating, allowing a wet electronic device to properly dry after exposure to moisture is often important. Once moisture gets into an electronic device, regardless of whether the electronic device includes moisture-resistant features, moisture can still damage the electronic device.